User talk:KevinSquidy
Hello, thanks for trying to help adding songs to the composer pages, but could you please try to not put songs that are reprises or collaborative tracks? It's nothing against you (again, I appreciate your help), but I think is better to get the song lists consistent and non-speculative. Thanks anyway, since I've been actually the only one caring about it.RBM (talk) 09:25, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Cropping out UI and then stretching out images doesn't help. It actually makes images worse. Just keep images in native resolution unless you are taking them from an emulator internally rendering at higher resolutions. Astrogamer (talk) 19:38, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Airing some Grievances I kind of getting annoyed with you. The pages you create often lack content, show poor grammar and are of decreasing revelancy. Creating a page on a 17th century composer isn't necessary unless its like Nintendo's theme that recurrs across several games (please note that there isn't one). For the pages that are relevant, do a little research and find most of the games they are associated with and add a head template at the top of the page. I'm relatively fine with only having an introductory sentence but, having to finish your pages is getting tiresome. I'll delete the pages you make if you only put a one or two games on the list. Astrogamer (talk) 00:52, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Can you stop spamming AhdadoaI's talk page. I reorganized your requests so it wasn't a mess, but if you were going to make requests like that in a span of a day, you should take the time to organized it yourself. Also, I'm thinking of putting composers and such with only a few games into a list in respect to each company. Nintendo / Intelligent Systems / HAL Labs composers will still get their own pages but other companies will get their own lists for composers with 4 or less games under their belt. The list pages will give each composer a section with an image and the 3-4 games they've worked on and a couple notable songs if you can identify any. Astrogamer (talk) 00:16, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi Kevin, sorry for being rude a while ago. I was having a really awful day and I didn't mean to take it out on you. You're more than welcome to request and post as much as you want. Just keep the requests simple so it's not a mess. Thanks everyone. AhdadoaI (talk) 00:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) About your messages Please, stop spamming my user talk with your questions about composers. I've tried to tell you twice already that I can't know the answers if they are not official, and if they ever get to be I will add them. I can't help you, so please don't leave me more messages about that matter, it's getting kinda annoying. RBM (talk) 20:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Questions about Songs Please stop asking me about who composed and arranged tracks. If I knew, I would have updated the respective composer's page. Astrogamer (talk) 01:10, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Please, stop I already told you many times to stop asking me about songs; you are filling my talk page with a lot of questions that I don't know the answer to (with improper formatting). If the information is not in the wikia is because is unknown, not because me or anybody else forgot to put it. I'm asking you once again to stop. Also, I don't run this site, so I can't give you any rights. RBM (talk) 16:45, November 7, 2017 (UTC) You seem to be spamming RBM's and Astrogamer's talk page with very similar "composer" questions which is starting to become harassment. I don't like what you're doing and you need to stop this. If you continue spamming talk pages you may be blocked. I warned you. ������ �������� (talk) 17:00, November 7, 2017 (UTC) If you wish to find who composed what, asking us isn't going to help. Any info we know we have added to the respective composers' pages. Just asking us will get us annoyed. The better method is to do the following; look into official game soundtracks, finding the composer's official page and possibly communicate directly with the composer, like through twitter. If you attempt to the last one, remember to treat anyone you talk to as a person not an info dump like you seem to have a problem with. Astrogamer (talk) 18:11, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Spam reverts Your edits seem to be nothing but spam which is starting to become very consistent now, so i'm asking that you please stop spamming talk pages. ������ �������� (talk) 17:42, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Name changes Why are you changing the article names, like the Mario kart on Game Boy Advance for example? Okay, it is called ''Mario Kart Advance ''in Japan but it is called ''Mario Kart Super Circuit ''everywhere else, in USA and Europe. And since this is an English wiki, it is obvious that we would name the articles according to their English titles. Mahdi81 (talk) 17:35, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Why are you still continuing to change the article names? Nintendo may be Japanese but that's irrelevant, we name the article titles according to how they're spelt in the English countries - they're officially named by Nintendo that way. If you're insistent on changing the English names to Japanese, then good luck doing so to the thousands and thousands of Nintendo articles on the wiki. This is an English wiki for crying out loud, and the vast majority, if not all of the readers visting here would be expecting to see the articles named in English. Please stop, I suspect you are actually aware of this but your actions are borderline vandalism. Mahdi81 (talk) 18:08, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Hold on! It's not become official that we have /beta articles and those decisions are up to the admins, you've also made name changes to japanese and stuff alike that, you've been messaged for this reason before and I think you know what your doing is wrong. IanTEB (talk) 12:09, August 27, 2019 (UTC) If you think that /beta articles and changing names to their Japanese versions is a good idea, contact an admin before you take action. If they don't think its a good idea, then they'll have to change it back, creating unnecessary work for them. Tgr6234 (talk) 13:51, August 27, 2019 (UTC) What are you doing? Why are you making pages for YouTube videos? What exactly is the point of this? I don’t see a reason to have them. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 18:15, January 11, 2020 (UTC) I wanted to add snapshots for the YouTube videos onto Nintendo Wiki. KevinSquidy (talk) 18:19, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Okay, but there’s no reason to have an entire article on them. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 18:21, January 11, 2020 (UTC) It's so I can put the images on the pages. KevinSquidy (talk) 18:23, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Why not just put them on Mario Kart 8’s gallery? TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 18:26, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of creating a gallery for Music of Mario Kart 8 and also do you want to help me do these snapshots. KevinSquidy (talk) 18:30, January 11, 2020 (UTC) I think it would be better to just make a new section on the Mario Kart 8 gallery. I don’t have time to really work on it. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 18:33, January 11, 2020 (UTC) I'll let you sort that out, alright. KevinSquidy (talk) 18:35, January 11, 2020 (UTC)